


Four Times Draco Fell In Love With Her And The One Time He Didn’t

by fanficfriends



Series: Happy Birthday [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: (and sexy), 5 Things, Alternate Ending, Draco is a simp, F/M, MILF rights baby!, MILFs, Snape doesn't exist because Lady Macbeth is sexier, alt ending, betrayal is actually something that can be so personal, takes place mostly during the Half Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: When Draco meets potions master Professor Macbeth as a first-year, he grows quickly enamoured with her, willing to follow her to the ends of the Earth, even if it means destroying himself in the process.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lady Macbeth
Series: Happy Birthday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066082
Kudos: 2





	Four Times Draco Fell In Love With Her And The One Time He Didn’t

**1\. Potions Class**

When Draco was eleven, he didn’t believe in love at first sight. He didn’t believe in love much at all, if he was being honest. His mother and father hadn’t done much to convince him of the subject. He knew he and his mother were simply prizes in his father’s collection, something shiny to be looked at, but never to be used, never to be fully trusted. Hogwarts was the first time he had ever been allowed an ounce of freedom.

The door to the dungeons firmly closed with a  _ slam _ , breaking Draco from his reverie. A hush fell over the chattering eleven-year-olds as a beautiful woman with long, shiny dark hair breezed into the room. With a flick of her wand, the torches on the walls lit up, and any external light seemed to leech from the room.

“Good afternoon, class,” she said. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

The woman, who Draco learned was named Professor Macbeth, flew over Potter’s name during roll call without a second glance, but paused when she reached Draco’s. 

“Malfoy?” She asked. “Any relation to Narcissa?”

“Y-yes,” Malfoy stammered, surprised.

Professor Macbeth smiled. “I knew your mother as a student, she was several years ahead of me. She was a genius at potions. I’m sure you’ve inherited her talent.”

Malfoy was stunned. No one ever recognized his mother, much less complimented her. “I hope so, Professor.”

The rest of the class passed in a blur, except for one shining moment, when Professor Macbeth came to inspect his potion to cure boils. “Good,” she said, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Very good indeed.”

  
  


**2\. Borgin and Burkes**

Draco drew his finger along the dusty shelf, the sound of his father haggling over some price in the distance. The shop spooked him, as much as he would never admit it. And yet, a beautiful opal necklace spoke to him. He reached out to touch it, and— 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a voice said from behind him.

Draco turned to find Professor Macbeth behind him, a small smile on her face. “It’s cursed. If you touch it, you’ll likely die a painful death before anyone is able to get you to a Healer.”

Draco curled his fingers back, aghast. 

“Besides,” she said, “I’ve had my eye on that for a while. I think I’m going to treat myself.”

“Why?” He asked, in spite of himself.

She winked. “I can’t give away all my secrets, can I?”

“Draco!” His father growled from the front of the store. “We’re leaving!”

“You better go,” she said. “See you in a week.”

Draco nodded, and hurried off.

“Oh, and Draco,” she called after him, “you’re becoming quite a handsome young man.”

  
  


  1. **The Dungeons**



“I saw you,” Draco accused. “I saw you buy that necklace.  _ You _ gave it to Katie. Why?”

Macbeth looked up from her desk, where a small cauldron sat bubbling. “Please sit, Draco.”

“No!” said Draco, getting louder. “No, I won’t, I— I know what you did. You  _ hurt  _ her, and you’re supposed to be our professor, you’re supposed to—”

“Draco.” Macbeth’s voice was sharper. 

“I’m going to go to Dumbledore!”

“SIT!” Macbeth barked.

Unbidden, Draco felt himself collapse into a chair.

“I don’t easily take points from my own House, but I am still your Head of House, and I could punish you for speaking to me so disrespectfully.” She took a deep breath. “I didn’t intend to hurt Katie. It was an unfortunate mistake. The package was intended for… someone else. Someone dangerous. I can assure you, I never would hurt one of our own.” 

Draco noticed that her hands shook slightly as she spoke, and when she reached down to pour the thick, bubbling liquid into a glass, it threatened to tip over and spill. She took a gulp of the potion, and her hands seemed to still.

“Draco, can you keep a secret?”

  
  


  1. **Moaning Myrtle’s Bathroom**



“I can’t do it anymore, Draco,” she sobbed. “I can’t do it. He’s going to kill me. Kill me! He  _ needs  _ this done. If I can’t do it… bad things are going to happen.” Professor Macbeth stood gripping the sink, staring at her own reflection, dark strands of hair coming undone and falling freely around her face. She cupped water in her hands and splashed her face. “People are getting hurt, and I think he suspects something. McGonagall follows me everywhere, I just know he’s put her to watch me. I won’t be able to do it.”

She collapsed to the floor, sobbing, her hands still dripping wet. “I can’t do it, Draco. I’m going to die.”

Draco felt a pang in his chest. He walked over to her and awkwardly got down on the floor beside her, putting his arm around her. He stroked her beautiful dark hair, smoothing it down, pulling the strands away from her clear eyes. “It’s okay,” he soothed. “We’ll figure something out. You’re not alone.”

In response, Macbeth just pulled him closer and cried harder.

  
  


  1. **The Tower**



“Anne,” Dumbledore said, “you are not a killer.”

“You don’t know me!” Macbeth shrieked. “You don’t know what I’ve done!”

“You and I both know I’m perfectly aware of what’s happened.” Dumbledore replied. “You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley in attempts to get to me. Forgive me, Anne, but these were feeble attempts indeed… and I must wonder if you really wanted me to die, or if it was your intention to fail.”

“You’re wrong!” she cried, desperate. 

“Anne,” he said. “Let us go back. You have many strengths, but the fortitude to kill is not one of them.”

“Maybe not,” she said. “But Draco does.”

Draco stepped out of where he was hiding in the stairwell.

For the first time, there was fear in Dumbledore’s eyes. But not for himself. He turned back to Macbeth. “Oh, Anne,” he said. “What have you done? What have you done to this poor boy?”

“Draco,” she said. “Do it.”

Draco hesitated, looking at Dumbledore’s sad face.

“Do it, now!” She commanded.

“It’s okay, Draco.” Dumbledore said. “I forgive you.”

Shaking, Draco pointed his wand at Dumbledore. He closed his eyes, tight. “ _ Avada Kedavra!” _

Draco never opened his eyes, but he heard Dumbledore’s cry as he was hit, and the rush of wind as he was blasted out the window.

“Thank you, Draco,” Anne said. Draco finally opened his eyes a crack to see Macbeth standing there, smiling. “But I must be going now. I suspect Minerva will come looking for me as soon as they find the body. But of course, it won’t be my wand that carries the Killing Curse.”

Before Draco could do anything, like cry, or ask what was going on, or beg her to take him with her, she leveled her wand at him. “ _ Stupefy!”  _ She cried.

Draco felt his body freeze up, his wand clattering to the floor.

“ _ Accio,” _ Macbeth said, her broom diligently responding to her call. She threw one leg gracefully over the broom. “Goodbye, Draco.”

She flew off into the night, leaving behind only Draco, his crushing guilt, and the banging up the staircase as the Aurors came to arrest Dumbledore’s killer.


End file.
